


【双北】法学院老师为何那样

by Buck_wheat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_wheat/pseuds/Buck_wheat
Summary: 害羞的爱人初尝情事，他必须要给予最温柔的对待，要给他最美妙的印痕。
Kudos: 27





	【双北】法学院老师为何那样

2.

撒贝宁松开手，绕到何炅前面又抱紧他，闭上眼凭感觉去吻他的嘴唇。

“你疯了吗？这里隔音那么差！”何炅拼命去推撒贝宁，奈何完全被撒贝宁扣在怀里，压低的声音听起来也像撒娇。

两人在黑暗中紧贴着，何炅只穿着睡裤，下面热腾腾地鼓胀起来，摩挲着撒贝宁的腿。撒贝宁低低笑起来，继续耐心又绵长地吻他，“何老师别出声不就好了。”

宽松的睡衣轻而易举地被脱下去，撒贝宁缓慢用手指触碰何炅的背。纤瘦的脊背细润滑腻，每次接触都带来一阵接一阵的颤栗。怀中人急促喘息着，温热的吐息喷在撒贝宁面上，他觉得脑中轰然炸响。他听见自己干哑的声音，“你明白我的意思吗，我要操你。”

他把何炅横抱起来，凭借着刚刚对位置的记忆就近把他放到桌子上。何炅挣扎着要起来，撒贝宁弯下腰，用温热的舌尖包裹住他细小的耳垂。二人从未尝试过性爱，这却恰巧触碰到了何炅的敏感点。他难耐地在坚硬冰凉的桌子上扭动细腰，紧咬着嘴唇依旧无法阻止逸出的呜咽。

运动裤柔软的料子摩擦着撒贝宁下身，轻微的阻挡反而更加刺激染着情欲的头脑。何炅的声音怎么那么该死的好听，他可真想马上让何炅用滚热的小嘴含住他，让何炅湿热的花蕾紧紧裹住他，想必那里也像他整个人一般柔软。

但他不能。

害羞的爱人初尝情事，他必须要给予最温柔的对待，要给他最美妙的印痕。

唇舌轻轻舔舐精巧的喉结，引起细微的颤动。惩罚般地用齿轻咬一下，双手食指附上何炅的乳粒，绕着外围轻轻打旋，感受那里被他逗弄得渐渐硬胀。何炅触电般颤抖，双臂缠绕在撒贝宁颈子上，没有依托似的去咬撒贝宁手臂紧实的肌肉。他身上汗湿，手指却冰凉，他知道自己该拒绝，可大脑缺氧般空白，让何炅只想被撒贝宁占有。

似乎对何炅的心思了如指掌，撒贝宁扒下他宽松的睡裤，隔着内裤用掌心在那团火热之上打圈。他对何炅耳语，像某种神秘的诱惑，“说出来，说你想要。”

哥。求你给我。何炅低低喘息，完全放弃了起初的羞耻感，听从身体叫嚣的原始欲望。颤抖的声线让撒贝宁几乎难以保持理智。他扯下何炅的内裤，上下套弄几番，灼热的茎体已然完全挺立，粘稠的前列腺液随着撒贝宁的动作洇出来。

他沾着清液顺着阴囊中缝把手指划下去，试探着用手指去探索何炅的后穴。未被开扩的穴口紧紧抗拒他的手指。何炅紧闭着眼睛，只觉得全身都要软得化开，他有一点害怕，却更对撒贝宁接下来的动作本能期待，“哥，快点，我痒。”

撒贝宁亲亲挠一挠他阴囊上覆着的细软毛发，探身把两根指头塞到何炅嘴里。小舌轻轻裹住他的手指，这炸裂般的刺激感让撒贝宁完全无法忍耐。他摸到何炅刚刚随意丢在桌格里的手机，按亮屏幕，这细弱的光线在黑暗里仅能把床照出一个轮廓。

够用了。撒贝宁把何炅横抱起来，几乎可以算得上粗暴地把他丢在床上。

刚要引导何炅帮他脱衣服，从兜里滑出一样东西，正好掉落在何炅身边。他捡到了那小玩意儿，半晌没有动作，也没说话。撒贝宁完全不记得自己出来有放什么在衣服里，就费解地伸手去和他一起摸。

四四方方的小包装，薄薄一片，还能捏出中间的圈形。

靠。

撒贝宁迈一大步回去，按亮何炅的手机，打开手电筒，果然看到了爱人水汪汪的眼睛明明还染着情欲，被吻得红润的小嘴紧紧却抿成一条线，正铁青着脸瞪他。

眼看着快到艾滋病日，学校在广场上搞了公益宣传活动。撒贝宁晚上跑完步刚巧路过，派发避孕套的志愿者不由分说给了他一个，外加一张宣传单。他没想太多就塞在了兜里。

这下可麻烦了。撒贝宁欲哭无泪。在这种情况下他该要怎么解释这真的不是他故意带在身上的？激情犯罪和预谋犯罪完全是两个概念啊！

果然，何炅颤着嘴唇，大约是用尽了二十多年的全部素养，才能克制地骂出口，“我靠！撒贝宁，我他妈是真没想到你居然这么变态！”

3.

手电筒那点光源下，褪下裤子，何炅跪坐在床上的光裸身子完全展示在撒贝宁眼前。细腰长腿，昏暗中更显出莹白，薄薄一层腹肌线条却练的好看。

撒贝宁只觉得血液在血管里沸腾起来。他丢下那个该死的避孕套，一边摸索着解开裤子上系着的带子，将那血管突起的巨物蹭到何炅嘴边。何炅没有抗拒，粗壮的茎体把他的小嘴全部占满。龟头和他的上腭摩擦的瞬间，撒贝宁忍不住闭起眼叹出声来。没有经验，何炅只能笨拙地尝试吞吐，牙齿从那团火热划过的瞬间撒贝宁忍不住轻哼出声。

低头看何炅因情泛红的双颊，撒贝宁难以克制，用手托住他的头，狠狠向里面进了几番。几次刺激下，何炅也难以忍耐咸腥和物理刺激，香软小舌死死抵住那进攻的巨物，止不住干呕起来，生理眼泪盈盈滑出。唾液混杂着一丝浊液从何炅嘴角和他的肉棒之间连出，淫靡而楚楚可怜。何炅疼痛的喉咙只能发出沙哑的呜咽，哥，太大了，我不要了。

“好，那就不要了。”撒贝宁低哄着他，欺身压过去。这时想起了那该死的避孕套的用途，颤着手撕开，胡乱抹出些黏液，将双指再次试探地伸向紧闭的穴口，“放松些，宝贝，放松点。”

何炅紧咬着下唇不敢出声。公寓只有薄薄一堵墙，有点细微的声音彼此都能听到。他双眼含着泪，细长的手指把床单抓皱又放开。撒贝宁围着他的穴口反复打转揉蹭，终于送进了两个指头。被闪电劈中了似的，何炅整个上身拱起来，哀哀哭叫，可同时更有种前所未有的兴奋感从下半身传来。撒贝宁耐心地用两只手指抽插，待那小穴开大了一分，又送进去一只手指。

充分扩大后，撒贝宁接着那点光把早就胀大的阴茎塞进丢在一边的避孕套里。平均size稍微有点紧，但借着上面的滑液会让爱人好受一些。他按住何炅的手，低喘数声，“放松，宝贝，让我进去。”

刚刚深入一点，何炅忽然开始发抖，他睁开迷乱的双眼，泪珠汗水混在一起，一双细腿哆嗦着缠在撒贝宁腰间，“哥，我好疼。”

龟头送了进去，紧张的穴口刚好卡在冠状沟的位置，撒贝宁也相当难受。他试着轻轻向里开拓，可何炅哭的更厉害。撒贝宁一面去舔吻他的眼泪，一面一狠心用力顶进去。

“啊……”

撒贝宁慌乱地捂住何炅的嘴，轻轻前后插弄，试图寻找何炅的敏感点。柔软的肠壁蠕动着吐纳他的庞然大物，强刺激到来的快感让撒贝宁几乎有了射精的冲动。何炅的眼泪一直在流，他用牙狠狠咬住撒贝宁的肩膀，呜呜的哭声好像在宣誓他的疼痛不适。

“特别疼吗？特别疼我就出去。”爱人的哭声终于战胜了性欲。撒贝宁轻声附在何炅耳边问他。

何炅还是哭，通红的眼睛湿漉漉地望着他，但很坚决地摇摇头，“哥，我想要你进来。”他身前精致的阴茎已经半软了下去，可能是疼痛早就磨平了他起初的欲望。撒贝宁停止了抽插，伸手握住那不再火热的性器，上下反复撸动，终于渐渐将它唤醒，饱胀起来，“现在呢，现在有没有好一点？”

“嗯……嗯……”何炅终于止了哭，苍白的脸又涨红起来。快感和疼痛交织，让他一时间说不出完整的话。撒贝宁耐心缓慢地揉弄他的阴囊，中枢神经的刺激潮水般涌来。满足感渐渐取代了不适，他无知无觉地再次破碎呻吟起来，“哥，要我，要了我……嗯……”

忍耐已久的撒贝宁哪里还受得住这样的刺激。他一面套弄爱人的阴茎，一面狠狠开始了抽插。柔软的臀瓣撞击的声音在深夜显得更加刺激。撒贝宁加快速度，“宝贝你好紧，放松一点。”

“哥，哥，我要射了……”

何炅忽然张开眼。他开始大口喘息，吸气声一次深过一次，眼神迷乱，汗珠打湿了柔软的额发。撒贝宁没有停下手中的动作，他看见爱人情不自禁地昂起头，脖子上青筋迸出，虎牙已经把嘴唇咬破还是没能止住破碎的呻吟。火热黏腻的白浊尽数喷在撒贝宁下腹，后穴开始了没有规律的放松和收紧，咸腥的气味强烈刺激着撒贝宁的神经。

他用力向里快速抽插，处在不应期的何炅无意识的呻吟加强了快感。他的汗珠滴在何炅脸上，急促喘息，“我也要……”

爆炸般的快感到来瞬间打断了他的话。撒贝宁双眼发黑，手指几乎嵌进何炅的细腰，所有的肌肉一瞬间收紧，好像都在为不断跳动的阴茎加力。何炅从失神中略清醒过来，软手软脚地把撒贝宁抱在怀里。他抽出仍在不规律小幅抽搐的性器，不顾身上的浊液，紧紧搂住何炅。

“是不是弄疼了。”撒贝宁把何炅整个包进怀里，歉意地问。两个人赤裸的皮肤摩擦在一起，给了他一种强烈的安全感。

何炅闷闷“嗯”了一声。但他过了一会儿又抬起头，“可我很满足，撒老师。”

撒贝宁没再说话，只叹了口气，更紧地把他抱住，好像要把他揉进骨血里。

好像至此就该结束了，可小洁癖何炅又闷闷开口，“如果撒老师能抱我去洗个澡，我就更满足了。”


End file.
